


Te guarde un asiento

by Krisshya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: En el 8avo año, Draco tiene el plan perfecto para pasar desapercibido sin contar con que Harry Potter estaría ahí para romper sus planes. O de cuando Harry le guarda sitio a Draco y él sabe que, inevitablemente, está perdido.Reto de "100 maneras de decir Te amo". Ship: Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Te guarde un asiento

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!   
> En twitter, unas capas comenzaron a hacer este reto y me dije a mí misma "Why, not?". Y aquí estoy. Este prompt fue uno de mis favoritos, la idea era que salga en 500 palabras y, bueno, pido perdon por la extensión de esto :,v.  
> Para: Julie, mejor conocida como PerlaNegra <3   
> ¡Espero que te guste!

**_Te guardé un asiento_ **

**_Pairing: Drarry_ **

**_Frase: I saved you a seat_ **

—¡Malfoy! ¡Aquí!

La voz de Potter le hizo dar un respingo ligero mientras recorría la sala con la mirada y veía como todos los chicos que habían decidido terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y cursar un octavo año, lo miraban como si fuera la atracción de circo más interesante de todas. Claro, todos menos una persona, la que, casualmente, le estaba esperando en un asiento casi al frente de la clase, con el cabello negro tan revuelto que parecía un nido de pájaros. Draco a veces se preguntaba si Potter en algún punto de su vida se había peinado.

Caminar hasta la carpeta de Potter y sentarse fue como volver a recorrer ese largo pasillo del ministerio, directo a la sala circular donde se realizaban los juicios y sentarse frente a un grupo de magos que decidirían si su familia era culpable o no de los crimines en la segunda guerra mágica. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se encogió en su asiento, recordando la experiencia. De pronto, una mano titubeante le toco el hombro con ligereza. Él observó cómo Potter, con expresión desentendida, le murmuraba:

—Slughorn se está tardando, ¿no crees? —Comenzó a jugar con la pluma frente a él sin mirarlo mucho—, espero que hoy no toque hacer el filtro de muertos en vida, soy pésimo con esa poción, ¿sabías que una vez en quinto año…?

Draco estaba atónito.

Y es que, no era para menos. ¿Cuándo en la vida Harry Potter le había llamado para sentarse junto a él y hablar de pociones como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? Draco arqueó una ceja. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Potter estaba haciendo esto? Sus pensamientos (y los susurros de varios alumnos) fueron cortados apenas Slughorn ingresó al aula, con su bata verde botella revoloteando sobre sus talones.

Después de un saludo opaco, Slughorn dijo: —Hoy haremos el filtro de muertos en vida.

Escuchó como la cabeza de Potter se estampó ligeramente contra la carpeta y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Aunque en definitiva, la sonrisa la tendría pegada en el rostro durante toda la clase.

Para Draco Malfoy no fue fácil aceptar que sus padres estaban cumpliendo una condena por sus crímenes en la segunda guerra mágica. Para él, la noche en que Harry Potter apareció desfigurado en su hogar, fue la que le salvó la vida, literalmente hablando. No, no había ido a Azkaban como su padre, ni había tenido arresto domiciliario como su madre; la única condena era haber sido obligado a cursar el octavo año en Hogwarts nuevamente. Con gente que quería verlo muerto, para ponerle un poco de sazón al asunto.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts había trazado un plan de supervivencia casi infalible: dormir con encantamientos alrededor de sus cortinas (porque si la mitad del colegio lo odiaba por haber sido presunto mortifago; la gran parte de los slytherins lo odiaban por no haber sido suficiente como mortifago), levantarse antes que el mismísimo calamar gigante y ser el primero en desayunar. Siempre, no estaba en discusión eso. Y luego, refugiarse en algún pasillo solitario de la biblioteca hasta el comienzo de las clases que, para ser justos, estaban siendo bastante interesantes a comparación de años anteriores. Su dinámica en el aula era casi la misma: llegaba temprano, escogía un asiento al fondo del aula y, apenas terminaba la clase, él era el primero en salir. Claro, como todo plan, a veces ciertas cosas se le escapaban, como esos momentos entre clase y clase donde tenía que caminar y estaba expuesto a maldiciones punzantes, insultos y miradas de desdén. Con dos meses cumpliendo ese plan de supervivencia, solo había estado unas cinco veces en la enfermería. Y eso, para Draco Malfoy, ya era una batalla ganada y esperaba que pudiese mantenerse así hasta acabar el curso.

Por supuesto, no estaba dentro de sus planes que ese lunes, Potter lo llamara para que se sentase a su lado y él, más confundido de lo normal, no había puesto resistencia. Pensó que iba a ser algo de una sola vez, que no se repetiría.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Te guarde un asiento!

Y, sin embargo, pasó de nuevo en su siguiente clase compartida.

—¡Aquí, Malfoy!

Y en la siguiente.

—¡Aquí hay asiento, Malfoy!

Por casi dos semanas completas desde ese primer lunes, Draco había estado sentándose al lado de Harry, escuchándolo hablar sobre quiddicht, quejándose de las pociones que arruinaba en clase de Slughorn y echándose flores en DCAO. Él se limitaba a escuchar, asentir, reírse cuando algo que había dicho era particularmente gracioso y a admirar como los ojos de Harry Potter se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de algo que él consideraba interesante. Draco no era estúpido, sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien comenzaba a gustarle porque se fijaba en los pequeños detalles que hacía. Él podría contar con los dedos de sus manos cuantas veces Harry se mordía el labio cada vez que no entendía algo y también los segundos que tardaba en pedir ayuda. Eran casi diez exactos por cada materia.

Harry tenía cicatrices en las manos pero una en particular le hacía bajar la cabeza y avergonzarse de sí mismo, esa que le había dejado Umbridge en quinto año, cuando él se creía el dueño del colegio. Harry notaba cuando algo le incomodaba cuando posaba su mano sobre su hombro y le hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, esperando que solo él escuchase. Notó cuando empezó a seguirlo entre clase y lo acompañaba con una charla insulsa sobre qué habría de almuerzo ese día. También se había dado cuenta de la mirada amenazadora que Harry portaba cada vez que alguien intentaba siquiera maldecirle.

Y, cuando entraba al aula, Harry era el primero en adelantarse a un asiento vacío, girarse y mirarlo sin malicia alguna mientras le gritaba:

—¡Aquí hay un asiento, Draco!

Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre. Supuso que en algún punto entre mediados de Noviembre y casi inicios de Diciembre sucedió.

Para las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco solo había estado en la enfermería unas dos veces más, que fue cuando Harry no pudo estar cerca para ayudarlo. Nunca se lo contaba, por supuesto, pero Harry tenía maneras de saber y siempre le decía que, para la próxima, le avisara. “ _Con una nota basta e iré a ayudarte_ ” recordó que le dijo mientras miraba como el expreso de Hogwarts arribaba en Londres, después de un largo viaje. En el andén, él observó cómo Harry le devolvía la mirada y esta vez fue él quien sonrío de buenas a primeras, dejando algo confundido al niño que vivió. El elfo de su mansión apareció a su lado y le pidió que lo acompañase, que se aparecerían en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy directamente. Draco dio una última mirada mientras vocalizaba un “ _hasta luego, Harry_ ” esperando que solo él pudiese entender.

Apenas piso los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, supo que algo malo estaba pasando. Las protecciones estaban débiles y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el murmuro de personas. Fue cuando escuchó a su madre gritar una maldición que comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal, con el elfo apareciéndose en pequeños lugares. Apenas llegó al salón principal, pudo observar como dos hombres encapuchados estaban batiéndose a duelo con su madre. Y él no dudo en ayudarla. Sin embargo, no paso ni un minuto cuando el sonido de una alarma agonizante retumbó en la sala principal y, cómo si estuviesen hechos de humo, las dos sombras se desvanecieron. Draco corrió hacia su madre quien había podido contenerlos lo mejor posible pero, aun así, no había podido evitar ser lastimada por una maldición punzante.

—Vamos, madre, tenemos que ir a San Mungo.

Narcissa negó varias veces y señaló a la lechuza real de la familia Malfoy.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Andrómeda, hijo. Ella nos puede ayudar.

Draco no entendía porque debían hablarle a alguien con quien no tenían conexiones desde que él había nacido prácticamente pero su madre se tomó la molestia, mientras mandaba la carta, de explicarle que no era la primera vez que habían intentado asesinarla, que Draco estaba a salvo en Hogwarts pero, cuando terminara, las cosas se iban a poner feas para ellos. Que Lucius era el único que podía levantar las protecciones reales y, sin él, ellos eran el blanco perfecto de toda una comunidad que los aborrecía.

Pero que su hermana le había contactado, que, por fin, después de meses, ella había logrado cambiar su domicilio para el arresto a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, que ese era un aviso de todos sus fieles detractores para hacerles saber que nunca se librarían de ellos. Draco observó cómo su madre levantaba la barbilla y veía a la lechuza irse con esperanza.

—Sé que tienes tus baúles empacados, me tome la libertad de empacar lo necesario de tu alcoba. Apenas Andrómeda me contacte, nos vamos.

No tuvieron que esperar más de dos horas, la verdad. Draco se despidió de la mansión con sentimientos encontrados, a sabiendas que era muy probable que no volviese a pisarla hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Lo que si le resultó totalmente inverosímil fue el hecho que, apenas entro por la red flu, un abrazo conocido le hizo acelerar el corazón.

—Por Merlín, Draco, leí la carta de tu madre, ¿estás bien?

La voz se le había ido mientras miraba con pasmo el rostro preocupado de Harry Potter admirarlo con ojos acuosos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Harry, cálmate, déjalo respirar. —La voz de su tía, amable pero estricta, le hizo regresar a la realidad— Lamento eso, Draco, sé que quizás estés confundido. Déjame explicártelo.

Y lo hizo. Le explicó que Harry iba a quedarse con ellos esa navidad para cuidar de Teddy Lupin, el hijo de su difunto profesor de DCAO, que las protecciones de esta casa habían sido reforzadas por él para evitar sorpresas inesperadas y que la red flu solo estaba habilitada para la madriguera. Que ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo en ese momento para ellos. Que estarían bien. Cuando Draco se giró hacia Harry, éste le miraba con un rubor en las mejillas que intentaba a toda costa ocultar. Draco sonrió.

Mierda, estaba enamorado de Potter y no podía detenerse. No quería hacerlo.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la pequeña sala con chimenea, Harry se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras Draco solo podía sonreírle como idiota.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —replicó Harry.

Draco negó: — Estoy intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo esto.

El rostro de Harry se tornó serio de pronto, Draco lo vio respirar un par de veces para luego tener su mirada penetrante sobre él, haciéndole sentir desnudo de alguna manera.

—Me gustas, Draco —soltó sin reparo y él comenzó a sudar de los nervios—, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me gustas.

Draco no podría decir que lo sabía al cien por ciento porque, si bien sus constantes cuidados le habían hablado de lo mucho que le importaba a Potter, no había estado seguro si solo quería arreglar las cosas o ser algo más. Él, personalmente, quería lo segundo. Así que, sin miedo, se acercó a Harry, se arrodillo (y un Malfoy jamás lo hacía, así que más le valía a Potter que lo apreciara) y le tomo las manos.

—Gracias por guardarme asiento todo este tiempo, Harry. En serio, gracias.

Harry sonrió con los ojos iluminándolo todo y Draco supo que no tendría que decir nada más.

—Siempre, Draco.


End file.
